new_motherbasefandomcom-20200213-history
The Shanghai Incident
The Shanghai Incident, also known as "40th Day Incident" was the Seventh contract mission on NMB in Season 1. Overview The Self Employed Contractors, T.W.O have started a routine mission in Shanghai where they were ordered to meet up with a contract codenamed JB. Upon meeting him it is revealed that he was once an SSC Operative. JB leads them to a back alley where their gear and weapons have been stashed. They then proceed with the second part of their mission in the form of planting locator beacons throughout strategic locations in Shanghai. After planting the last of the beacons and an encounter with overzealous security guards they regroup on a rooftop of a building. Prior to the previous mission, Nathan, a MSF grunt was captured by NO Alert PF and was set up to take a Security Beacon located in Mao's Lab. Instead of bringing it back for NMB to investigate. He throws it in a lake in Costa Rica. Upon retrieval of the beacon it has been confirmed it was the same kind of beacon that Salem and Rios planted in Shanghai. The Turnover After a hour or so of beacons planted, Shanghai gets bombarded citywide by MiGs. Rios and Salem escape the rooftop and ascend the building encountering groups of mercenaries that have specifically targeted them. They manage to contact Alice who informs them that she is alive and is trapped in the South African Consulate. They set course for the consulate, dispatching waves of mercenaries through toppled and burning buildings as well as encountering civilian hostages. Rios and Salem discover Alice being held hostage in an office... To figure out the cause of this event, NMB decides to split up into two groups to investigate as an A-Team and B-Team. Zoo Findings A-Team consisting of Shade, Bowtie and Jess, went to the Shanghai Zoo before Salem and Rios showed up. After fighting their way through the zoo, One of the Zoo Keepers were found hidden in a closet. He was rescued and informed the team that 40th Day Initiative came through started planting more beacons and rounding up prisoners before the MiGs started bombing. The keeper than told them the location of a set of prisoners made of tourists and employees including Annie, held up in the Lion's Den. Bowtie extracted the child, but noticed instantly that something was not right with these POWs, but extracted a child anyways (resulting in the Outbreak on NMB). After heading back to their chopper due to an intense fight breaking out, they found their pilot infected and dead. Jess and Shade quickly took the helm of the chopper and flew them back to NMB. B-Team Findings Samantha Heart and Hailey Nakashima went to investigate a communications tower and only found some 40th Day soldiers, of which they handled quite easily. They ran into a heavy big gun wielding soldier until Hailey sniped him down. They also received word that after Salem and Rios rescued Alice, they fought their way to the main hall of a consulate where a helicopter crashed through the roof caused a hole in the floor, gaving them a way to escape. Rios and Salem push forward through the streets of Shanghai encountering more mercenaries and civilian hostages. They make their way to the entrance of the Shanghai Zoo where they encounter a zoo employee who guides them via television monitors and speakers. Rios and Salem rescue a trapped zoo worker who leads them to an exit. After departing the zoo, Rios and Salem are contacted by Alice, who has found safe haven, and informs them to locate a communications tower to hopefully signal for help. Rios and Salem march forward, traversing rooftops as they eliminate enemy waves. They finally reach the communication tower only to discover an empty room. They decide to continue forward and jump to an adjacent balcony. The balcony suddenly gives way and Salem plummets down to the ground and is knocked unconscious. Sam and Hailey found a cassette tape and confirmed Ronnie was behind the original Shanghai attack but someone else was finishing it for her as she moved on. Cindy's Mission She revealed she was in Shanghai at the time going incognito tracking Cervantes, she stated: "Believe it or not i've been een shanghai tracking Cervix wondering why he so quiet. He was in Shanghai for a brief moment. I saw him running down the side of a collapsed building on fire chasing a Mammal Pod. Da one dat flys nd shit and sings dat fahking song. He was wearing dis Hentai looking Armor wif sparks and flames flying from his feet as he ran. Before the whole place blue up i was tailing him. Aih was incognito eating outside at a table at restraunt when eet all went down. I saw him in this huge black ass cloak hanging around looking clueless." Aftermath Punished Shade returned to Shanghai to help assist in the recovery efforts, sending people back to NMB for questioning by Jess. After a bit of cleaning up, the mission was marked completed.